Two Teenage Girls and A Horrible Cook
by Thecrazyblondchick4
Summary: When Alice and Amy are placed under England's care, anything can go wrong. A joyful oc adventure.


**Hellow! This is my first fanfic so i would love to recieve reveiws or suggestions. I do not nown Hetalia, but I own Amy and animedragon88 owns Alice. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No way! We are not staying with him!" Alice, a dark blonde with the tips dyed purple and teal eyes, yelled at her boss while Amy, another blonde with dyed black roots and emerald eyes, glared intimidatingly at her own. Only five minutes before, the two 13 year-olds had been informed they were being watched by England, who was not only terrible with kids, but also a horrible cook. "What? Why me?" England exclaimed. His boss had just told him he was in charge of two teenage girls. "It's in our best interest for future alliances when they become older," replied England's boss, "besides, it's not safe for them to be alone." England muttered a curse in defeat on his way to the apartment the girls had been staying in.

England walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. "Hello?" a voice called out. "Hello, I'm England. I was informed that I will be your caretaker for the next few months," he said. "Sorry, we aren't ready yet. We only found out a few minutes ago. Please come in," a girl, which was Alice, replied while opening the door revealing a clean apartment. "Oh my gosh!" a voice called out from upstairs, "Alice, I can't find the key to my lock box!" "You left it in the flour bin when you baked cookies last week," answered Alice. "Thank you! When is the one guy getting here?" questioned the voice from upstairs. "He's already here, Amy, so keep packing and shut up. I'm already done," yelled Alice.

Upstairs, Amy was packing her two blue suitcases. Downstairs, England and Alice heard a scream then a crash. A young girl and her suitcases tumbled down the stairs with a thud. "Amy, get up! Now hand over any hidden weapons," demanded Alice. Why would she need to check for weapons, thought England as he mentally sweat-dropped. In less than a minute, Amy had given up a pocket-knife, lighter, dagger, and a tazer. "Let's go!" giggled Amy as she ran out the door with her suitcases in tow. When England had finished placing their suitcases in the trunk of his car, Alice shrieked, "Run, Amy, run!" The girls darted from the surprised man. He was stunned.

"I can't believe we got away that easily!" laughed Amy. "Why did he trust us so easily?" Alice replied giggling. The girls continued dashing down the block. However, England was close on their heels. "Keep running!" Alice screamed increasing her speed. The girls turned the corner. It was a dead end. "Oh, shit!" Alice exclaimed. It was too late. England had already found them and was scowling. Amy smiled weakly.

"That was unacceptable behavior. You could have been kidnapped or hit by a car. You two are my responsibility so I refuse to have you disrespect me." England lectured as they drove to his flat. "We're sorry…" Alice whispered. "I suppose it must be strange and unsettling to be forced to live with a complete stranger. Just don't do it again," England sighed, "I hope I made myself clear." Amy and Alice nodded.

"Sorry about putting you through that," Amy said. Both girls looked down full of guilt. "So… I'm England, if you didn't know. In public places, I am known as Arthur Kirkland. Are you okay with telling me your human names and personifications?" England asked. "I'm Alice and I'm the Atlantic Ocean," Alice responded. "I'm Amy and I'm the Arctic and Antarctic Oceans," sang Amy. The car grew silent. Soon, Amy and Alice had fallen asleep in the backseat. England sighed. If he had trouble raising America, just one boy, how could he handle two teenage girls? And they were personifications.

He would have to take them to meetings. What if they ran off and the Bad Touch Trio or Russia found them? Worse. What if America found them? The girls stirred in the backseat. "Die, turtle!" Amy screamed, switching positions and kicking Alice in the face. "What the frog?" Alice yelled, shooting up in her seat. "What the frog? Seriously, Alice?" Amy lectured sarcastically. "You kicked me in the face? What am I supposed to say?" Alice countered.

"Girls!" England shouted, "I'm already having trouble watching both of you without your bickering!" "Can we get ice cream?" Amy whimpered. Alice face-palmed, "You really think he would take us after we annoyed him?" 'That sounds like a great idea. There's a place a few streets over," England. Amy was awestruck. "I like you," Alice giggled. England chuckled. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

**Blululululululu~**


End file.
